Grim Stories
by The-Mighty-Third-Draft
Summary: Grim X Mandy. Various (mostly) unrelated chapters of short fiction.
1. Mea Culpa

Synopsis - Grim discovers the cause of Mandy's recent nightmares

Rating - T

Genre - Drama/Romance

A/N - **Warnings for adult themes, implied sexual abuse and underage sex**. I keep having flashes of inspiration for these two, and I'm toying with a longer tale but for now, for the sake of time, I'm experimenting with shorter fiction.

* * *

Mea Culpa  


She was breathing like a race horse on the final sprint, her silk covered breasts heaving in a way that normally stoked Grim to nuclear desire. Since they'd begun their secret relationship, he couldn't keep his hands off her.

'Grim!' she mumbled in her sleep, squirming. 'Stop...them.'

Grim quaked like a bucket of icy water had been emptied down his back. Mandy had only started having these nightmares since she'd returned from summer camp after her fifteenth birthday. It had been Grim's idea, the family's last-ditch attempt to inject of some sunshine and niceness into Little Miss Evil.

'Stop it!' she cried, pulling at his ribs until his teeth clacked. He couldn't understand it. He'd never seen Mandy like this.

Curious, Grim sank into her dream. He had to know. He surfaced a few seconds later, his bones shaking with rage, his spectral blood boiling. He wanted to disentangle himself, summon his scythe and go hunting. Mandy lurched awake.

'Bonehead! I told you. _Never_ look into my dreams!'

'It's a good thing I did! I'm goin' to tear off their heads with me bare hands, girl!'

'Why? You don't care about me.'

'That's where yer dead wrong, child,' he declared, shaking with unspent fury. 'Mandy, why didn't yer tell me? I'd have been a lot more gentle with yer.'

'Maybe I didn't _want_ you to be gentle,' she said.

 _'Noone_ lays hands on me girl,' he thundered, his grip scorching the sheets.

'Grim...unless you want to help me scratch an itch only _you_ can reach...go back to sleep,' she hesitated. 'A-and...if you leave me tonight, I'll...I'll use your bones for soup,' she finished lamely.

Mandy buried herself in the comforter, the picture of nonchalance, but Grim knew her well enough to tell she was hurting inside. _This is all my fault!_ He thought, his dusty heart hurting. _I should have stayed with her._

'You don't know how to make soup,' he fizzed. 'Yer can't even cook.'

'I can punch,' she threatened him, but he knew she wouldn't. Muttering, Grim gathered her into his arms. She clutched his ribs, hiding her face in his bony neck.

 _If yer think I can't hear yer crying, woman, yer so wrong_. His sockets cast a furnace glow over the silk pillow. When she was sleeping soundly, he summoned his scythe and slipped into a vortex of burning hate to find the boys who'd hurt her.


	2. Shock and Horror

Synopsis - Grim knew she was growing up, but he hadn't expected THIS.

Rating - T

Genre - Romance

A/N - Another snippet of inspiration from my version of their early relationship, straight out of the darkest recesses of my mind.

* * *

Shock and Horror  


When Mandy behaved like this, Grim could hardly believe his dusty sockets. If he ever told, he knew the little tyrant would resurrect him, then kill him so she could resurrect him again. Flickering telly light threw shadows over the bumps and dips of her recently developed woman's shape. Mandy's body had changed but it was the sudden shift in her attitude that shocked Grim the most. Now she only tormented those who directly opposed her, or the chronically stupid. He found himself agreeing with her discernment more and more, even if he wasn't keen on her methods.

Mandy shovelled popcorn into her mouth, crunching loudly while the movie-star screamed for the witch-finder. Watching the most sickening and disturbing horror flicks Grim could find seemed to keep his little psycho on a level. Grim didn't mind the movies. He doubted any of it could scare him half as much as Mandy did.

Her long hair was silky, post-bath. He pushed his fingers through the tickly yellow mass; the only bit of Mandy that was sunny. Being touched, Grim had recently discovered, kept Mandy chilled out, so he did it as much as he could and he'd been reaping the benefits of her improved temperament since. As the victim gurgled her last, Mandy yawned like a dopey tiger fighting sleep.

'Time ter get yer into bed, child,' he said fondly, thinking of her test tomorrow.

'Grim,' her lips tilted up. 'I thought you'd never ask.'

Grim felt his spectral skull go pink as his jaw clacked open.

'I-I didn't mean...Yer know I don't...yer _can't_ be _serious_ , woman!' his skull puckered up like he'd sucked a lemon as he tried to work out what to say.

Mandy smirked, but it lacked any spite or malice. Was she... _teasing?_ She looked almost... _happy!_ Grim gulped.

'I'm going to bed,' she announced, leaning in to leave a kiss at the corner of his bony mouth. He shuddered with pleasure. 'Come with me. If you want.'

'Since when do yer ask me what me wants, girl?' his bony eye ridge arched suspiciously.

'This is different,' she said seriously. 'If I ordered you...it'd be weird. I'm not into _that_ sort of thing.'

'B-But...Mandy, child, yer barely old enough to think that way!'

'Old enough to know better.'

Grim went hot, then cold, then hot again, his bones tingling. She was _serious_. His hands twitched with hunger to touch. His bony bod betrayed him utterly, his long hidden desire for her shivering into bloom. Mandy turned at the door to give him a smoky pout.

'Like I said. IF you want.'

His bones rattled with anxious need.

'Maybe a cuddle,' he said, though he knew it wouldn't be like that for long.

'We can call it that if you want,' she shrugged, disappearing into the stairwell. Grim followed, trembling with wonderful anticipation.


	3. On the Flip Side

Synopsis - A routine reaping yields a pleasant surprise for Grim.

Rating - T

Genre - Horror/Drama

* * *

On the Flip Side

Mandy's weightless somersault over the highway barrier still rattled around her aching skull. She could feel the bassy rumble of passing cars through the wheel embedded in her chest. Her sodden jeans stank of piss and her throat was dryer than Grim's butt. She shivered in the sheet rain that streamed through the broken windshield as though Death held her throat in hand, even though he hadn't actually arrived. A passer-by had threaded his hand through the jagged drivers side window to hold hers.

The shadow of a bony revenant extruded from the tarmac like sentient oil. His skull image wavered in the rain that sluiced down the glass.

'Tremble, mortal!' he boomed, arms extended, his scythe shining with street lamp fire. 'Tonight, the bell tolls for thee!' Grim crumpled, his sockets widening. ' _Mandy!?_ ' he squeaked.

'H-Hi Grim,' she wheezed, managing to sound unimpressed.

'No, _no_ child!' Grim cried, his scythe disappearing as he passed through the concertina of metal to grasp her hand. 'Not yet. Yer _can't_ go like this.'

'Grim,' Mandy growled, 'Don't...be...a...bonehead!'

'No!' he declared, 'I can't do it. I can't reap yer.'

'What do you suggest?' she spat up blood in an agonising convulsion.

'Well...Dis would do it,' he put his inferno fingertip to her temple.

On the highway edge where Grim stood in woodland shadow, moonlight darkening his sockets and highlighting his bleached bones, Mandy tried to get comfortable against his shoulder as he opened a green vortex. Grim had put her body back together but she felt as weak as Milkshakes after Billy's hottest curry.

'Grim, you're like a bag of bones!' she complained, his collarbone jabbing her neck. 'Couldn't you have brought a pillow or something?'

'Well, what do you expect, woman? I'm a walking skeleton!'

'I _expect_ better next time.'

Grim muttered in fury.

'Aren't you going to get into trouble for this?' she asked, registering his dusty, old-library smell. It reminded her of the better parts of her childhood.

'It'll be worth it,' he said darkly, his face spreading slowly into a menacing leer. 'Yer not gettin' away from me so easy, child. Yer owe me for the dresses yer made me wear, the flowers yer put in me ears! It's Grim's turn to be in charge now.'

'What're you talking about, you _bonehead?_ ' Mandy started to tremble with slithering, mortal fear. The good feelings went away, leaving visions of Grim's revenge.

'I saved yer life, girl,' he stated smugly. 'Yer owe me. By the cosmic rules, yer life is mine.'

Mandy scowled. 'I didn't think you had the balls.'

She could see the fine detail of his skull, elastic white fibres that flexed like a net of collagen when he smiled. His sockets were deep and full of supernatural presence. Her insides knotted in visceral fear.

'Old Grimmy's gonna even the score, child,' he said merrily. 'For _all eternity_. Or at least...until I get bored. Yer luck has finally _run out.'_

'You wouldn't dare,' she hissed.

'Don't dare _me_ , girl.' His voice was like the slam of a stone door in the dark. 'Yer on the flip side, now.'


	4. The Specialist

Synopsis - Grim's plans are being interrupted by Mandy's responsibilities at home.

Rating - T

Genre - Drama/Romance

A/N - This one is totally left field. I went to a writing class the week just gone that runs for 5 weeks. Voila! This is what popped out, adapted into a Billy and Mandy fanfic ;) Let me know if you enjoy it!

* * *

4\. The Specialist

Grim had transported them to a deserted island where sun bleached sand stretched luxuriously from the raised, wooden feet of a little cabin on the beach. The tranquil water sparkled as though a careless morning fisherman had emptied a sack of powdered silver overboard, then retreated to let the water settle.

Mandy sat on the shoreline, barefoot in a poppy-print sundress that dipped over her cleavage. She sheltered her porcelain skin and bare nape under the wide brim of a floppy sun hat, until Grim covered her with his shadow. She took her eyes off the distant cruise-liner, though Grim wasn't sure if she was watching that or admiring the curving flank of the sheltered bay and towering volcano. He felt sure her general despondency was due to all this extra responsibility at home.

'What're you upto, Bonehead?' she asked, without turning round. Her voice carried a hint of exhaustion that had been growing worse over the last few weeks. Grim was glad to get her away from Billy where she could rest.

'Upto?' he asked innocently, 'I don't know what yer talkin' about.'

'The romantic getaway,' she said, her lips curving up. 'Candle lit dinner last week. That trip to the movies.'

'Maybe I just wanted a little _privacy,_ ' he said darkly.

Mandy's little smile subducted instantly. A bolt of disappointment shot through Grim. Even half way around the world, Mandy still couldn't let go. _She's changed,_ Grim thought darkly. _Something snapped in her after Billy's accident._ He wrapped his arms around her from behind, trying to lend her some strength.

Mandy stroked his skull affectionately, sending ripples of tormented sexual tension down his back to pool in his groin. He kissed her jugular vein.

'It's no good,' she sighed frustratedly. 'I'll just worry about him all week! If he falls, if he can get out of the shower. What if he burns himself? Or wets the bed? Or has one of his attacks?'

'This ain't yer problem, Mandy,' Grim said.

'But it was _my_ fault. I-I shouldn't have been driving the spectre-buggy. It's my job to... _fix it.'_

'Yer can't fix him, child. Noone can. It was an accident. Even _Billy_ knows dat! Yer can't keep blamin' yerself.'

'Yes,' she heaved a sigh so heavy that Grim was amazed it hadn't asphyxiated her. 'I can.'

Grim's bones quivered in distress whenever he thought about Mandy needing to be Billy's carer for the rest of her natural life. The diamond ring in his robe pocket was burning a hole in his heart. He wanted to ask her, and soon, but he needed to separate her from Billy first.

His sockets flared suddenly.

'I think I have an idea!'

 _'That_ must hurt,' Mandy dead-panned.

'Very funny,' Grim said, unimpressed. 'Billy has his inheritance, right? Well...we just need to get him a live-in carer!'

'Who in their right mind would be stupid enough to agree to _that?'_

'It'd be a proper job, Mandy. Not just someone like you, who does it all for free.'

Mandy blinked at him owlishly. 'Then it'd have to be someone without a _nose.'_

Mandy flicked through the morning paper despondently. Her skin was lightly bronzed from a week in the sun, though most of it had actually been spent in the cabin's enormous bed, where Grim had finally worked up the courage to pop the question. He was still playing his precious mental movie of her rare tears and their subsequent lovemaking. She'd said "yes."

'Are you sure you're OK with this, Billy?' Mandy asked again.

'Yesh,' he spewed cereal crumbs from his wheelchair.

'But...it's _Irwin_!' Mandy shuddered.

'That part'll be _fun_ ,' Billy crowed.

Grim brushed crumbs off the front of his robe. 'Will yer close yer mouth when yer chew, boy?!'

' _Sorry_ , Grim,' Billy said, sounding like his younger self.

Mandy tossed the paper onto the table, still open at the ads, where Irwins picture was printed next to; _"Live-in Carer Specialising in Supernatural Maladies."_

'You don't have to feel bad, Mandy,' Billy said, between mouthfuls. 'We'll still be friends, right? Friends FOREVA!'

'Right,' Mandy said, sounding unenthralled with such emotional outpouring. 'Which reminds me. We've...got something to tell you.'

'If it's about how you used to put dead flies in my milkshake, I already know _that.'_

'We're getting married,' she said.

Billy's mouth opened stupidly.

'Why would you want to do _that?'_

'Do _you_ want to tell him?' Mandy asked Grim drily. 'Or shall I?'

'Oh my gosh!' Billy spewed as understanding dawned, milk and cereal dribbling down his chin. 'Skeleton _babies!'_

Grim smirked into his coffee cup as Mandy went bright pink. She might still be on the fence about kids, but _he_ wasn't.


	5. The Surgery

Grim is hiding something, and Mandy wants to know what it is. Grim/Mandy Romance/Humour

A/N - This is based on an episode where Grim refers to having had liposuction. I couldn't resist ;)

* * *

The Surgery

As Mandy's side of the bed raised three inches and Grim turned off the light, Mandy glared at him by the light of her iphone.

'Aren't you forgetting something?' she asked coolly.

Smiling, Grim leaned over to kiss her with the coverlet up under his chin. 'Of course. _Goodnight,_ baby.'

'What're you hiding?'

Grim fidgeted.

'Something's...different about you,' Mandy switched the bedside lamp on.

'Nope,' Grim said nervously. 'Nothin's different, baby. Perfectly normal. No need to look.'

'That _does_ it,' Mandy said, her eyes narrowing as she grabbed the covers. Grim held on desperately.

'Grim!' she growled. ' _Give it!'_

'No!' he yelped, his bones rattling. Mandy kicked the covers off and clambered on top of him, frisking him through the duvet. She gaped. She could feel FLESH under there.

'You're...you're-' she sputtered.

'I know!' he cracked, 'I'm _FAT!_ I _knew_ dis would happen!' _  
_

'F-Fat?' Mandy stared at him in shock. His bony butt was 150 lbs heavier, his skinny bones swollen to the dimensions of a body builder. Mandy squeezed his biceps and shuddered in sudden desire when she realised it was _all_ muscle. Or whatever passed for muscle on _Grim_. Her unslakable desire for her undead husband hit a nuclear high, the fire growing to a roaring pitch now she could see him naked except for his pathetically small – and tight – boxers. 'Is this another scythe accident?' she asked.

'No,' Grim sighed. 'It's...well. It's me liposuction. It wore off.'

'Liposuction doesn't wear off,' Mandy pointed out.

'This was _underworld_ liposuction, baby.'

Mandy shook her head at him. 'Why would you want to be a skeleton when you could look like this!?

'You... _like_ it?' he hazarded, his skull lighting up.

'Of course I do you _bonehead_...you're...HOT,' she went all pink. 'I mean...hotter than _usual_. But that doesn't answer the question of why you had liposuction in the first place!'

'I'm the Grim Reaper,' he said, as though it was obvious. 'How can I strike fear into the hearts of mortals looking like _this?'_

Mandy wriggled in his lap suggestively.

'Idiot,' she smirked. 'I can think of a few ways. Now,' her voice dropped. _'GIVE.'_


End file.
